keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Tattoos
Kesha has over 35 known tattoos, mainly on her arms, hands, and feet. Most of her tattoos she got were when she was drunk and they were free or super cheap. Also lots of them were homemade, like stick and pokes. Anchor Kesha has an anchor on her wrist, which is her first tattoo. download (2).jpeg 3 dots Kesha has a tattoo on her wrist of three dots in a triangular pattern. This is a traditional sailor tattoo which sailors would get on their first voyage. kesha-dots-wrist-tattoo~2.jpg $ Kesha has a dollar sign tattoo on the back of her left hand. She got the tattoo because it means she has no money and it was supposed to be ironic. Dollar_sign_tattoo_2.jpg Cross After finishing Animal, Kesha got this homemade cross tattoo on her wrist to celebrate. A friend did the tattoo using a safety pin and pen ink. She told Details: kesha-tattoo-cross.jpg Skull & crossbones Kesha has a skull & crossbones tattoo on her right wrist. kesha-tattoo-skull.jpg Blue writing Kesha has a blue ink tattoo on the inside of right foot. It looks like writing, but it’s not clear what it says. kesha-blue-foot-tattoo~2.jpg kesha-blue-foot-tattoo~3.jpg Feather Kesha has a faint tattoo of a feather on the outside of her right foot. kesha-feather-foot-tattoo~2.jpg kesha-feather-foot-tattoo~3.jpg Heart Kesha has a heart tattoo on the back of her foot in September 2011. It's on the inside of her right foot near her heal. kesha-heart-foot-tattoo1-500x375~2.jpg kesha-heart-foot-tattoo1-500x375~3.jpg Heart outline Kesha got a heart outline on top of her right foot near her toes. kesha-heart-foot-tattoo~2.jpg kesha-heart-foot-tattoo~3.jpg YEAH! Kesha has the word “YEAH!” tattooed on the inside of her right foot. A friend gave her this tattoo in 2009 on the night that she finished her debut album. She mentioned on her show that this is her favorite tattoo. Screenshot_20190403-190618~2.png FUN Kesha tattooed the word “FUN” in red ink on her left foot in March 2012. kesha-fun-foot-tattoo~2.jpg kesha-fun-foot-tattoo~3.jpg SUCK IT! On July 27, 2012, Kesha tattooed "SUCK IT!" on the inside of her bottom lip. She got it done at Alchemy Tattoo in L.A. In her 2019 Billboard interview, she stated this was her favorite tattoo because people can suck it, further clarifying "mean" people can suck it. SUCK_IT_tattoo.png Eyeball Around the time during the "Crazy Kids" music video shoot, Kesha got an eyeball on the palm of her right hand. It was done by the artist Sean From Texas, the same person that did her Saturn tattoo. Its placement is inspired by Middle Eastern hamsa amulets, which are shaped like a hand with an eye in the center. The hamsa is thought to provide protection from the “evil eye” and other evil spirits. cb72da18c7ef8f6307be6b7fbcdb2fe2.jpg 9b59ba828a036c010e3db5de21c9febf.jpg ANIMAL On July 20, 2013, Kesha got "ANIMAL" tattooed on her left foot in honor of her fans, which she calls her "Animals". Animal_tattoo.png Cat_and_animal_tattoo.png Cat Kesha got a cat face on her left big time, supposedly at the same time she got the "ANIMAL" tattoo. Kesha was shown getting this tattoo with a few fans in an episode of Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life. Cat_tattoo.png Smiley face (stick+poke) To celebrate New Year's of 2014, Kesha got a stick and poke tattoo of a smiley face. Smiley_2014.png Stick_n_poke.png Dot Kesha has a dot on her left middle finger that seems to be a tattoo. It is unknown if this is an actual tattoo or if it's just a mark. kesha-tattoo-finger-dot.jpg C Before her appearance on Conan in August 2014, Kesha had her assistant tattoo the letter "C" on her foot. Kesha-foot-conan-tattoo.jpg Saturn Kesha got a tattoo of the planet Saturn on her left palm from artist Sean From Texas, the same person who did her eyeball tattoo, in November 2015. The tattoo symbolizes that Kesha is going through the “return of Saturn” period of her life. The planet Saturn occupies the same place in the sky every 29.5 years, and horoscopic astrology believes that it significant when Saturn returns to same place in the sky that it was at the time when a person was born. It is thought that years surrounding the first return of Saturn are when a person becomes fully an adult. This period lasts roughly from age 27 to 31. Kesha, who was born on March 1, 1987, was 28 years old when she got the tattoo. gettyimages-539424486-1024x1024~2.jpg 3161FE0E00000578-3455545-image-a-2_1455929830758.jpg Fuck the world On December 8th, 2015, Kesha got "Fuck the world" on her ankle with a daisy flower. This would later become the name of her tour, "Kesha and the Creepies: Fuck the World Tour". Fuck_the_World_tattoo.png Humpback whale On January 28th, 2016, Kesha got a humpback whale on her left forearm. It was done by Matt Ahn at Invisible NYC. Humpback_tattoo.png Humpback_tattoo_2.png UFO On February 7, 2016, Kesha got a UFO on her left forearm. The simple drawing includes dotted lines to indicate that it is about to abduct someone. Her artist Sean From Texas frequently features aliens and spaceships in his tattoos. Screenshot_20190403-195415~2.png Screenshot_20190403-195422~2.png Palm tree On February 7, 2016, Kesha got this tattoo on her upper right arm of a palm tree with the word “chill” written below it. It was done by Sean From Texas. Screenshot_20190403-232500~2.png Rainbow Kesha added a rainbow next to her palm tree in February 18, 2016 as a symbol of luck. There are no black outlines on the tattoo, so over time the colors will blend together as it fades. Screenshot_20190403-232826~2.png Rainbow & eyeball On May 1, 2016, Kesha got her first full-color tattoo of a rainbow which she got on the top of her foot from artist Robert Ryan. At one end of the rainbow is a cloud with an eye at the center. At the other end is a cluster of a stars and a planet with rings like Saturn. Screenshot_20190403-232024~2.png Screenshot_20190403-232024~3.png Shark On May 15, 2016, Kesha got a stick and poke tattoo of a shark on her right wrist while on vacation in Mexico. Kesha went swimming with whale sharks on the trip and it was a spiritual experience for her. Screenshot_20190403-195808~2.png Narwhal After Halloween of 2016, Kesha got a narwhal tattoo on the outside of her right forearm to remember it. She had dressed up in a narwhal onesie on Halloween, which was a gift from a fan and partied with a few close friends. It was done by Derrick Snodgrass. Narwhal_tattoo.png Smiley face On November 2, 2016, Kesha got a smiley face tattooed on her right middle finger. It was done by Derrick Snodgrass. Smiley_face.png Smiley_face_close_up.png Orca whale On January 10, 2017, Kesha got a neon pink and green orca whale tattooed on her forearm. Orca_tattoo.png Tiger head On February 1, 2017, Kesha got a tiger head on the back of her left hand. It was done by Derrick Snodgrass at Saved Tattoo in L.A. Tiger_head_tattoo.png Skull & shark Kesha gets a watercolor tattoo with a skull and a red shark on May 7, 2017. The art is on her right forearm and it was made by tattooist Walter Mcdonald. Screenshot_20190403-233225~2.png Moon On May 13, 2017, Kesha got a moon tattooed on her left middle finger. Moon_tattoo.png live free On August 30, 2017, Kesha got "live free" tattooed on her knuckles. It was done at Spotlight Tattoo. Live_free_tattoo.png RAW POWER On June 21, 2018, Kesha tattooed a heart with a dagger growing through it and a scroll going across reading "RAW POWER" on the back of her upper left arm. It was done by Steve Byrne at Rock of Ages Tattoo in Austin, Texas. RAW_power_tattoo.png Tiger On November 26, 2018, Kesha got a tiger tattooed on her right side. It was done by Robert Ryan at Electric Tattoo in Asbury Park, New Jersey. Tiger_tattoo.png Panther A panther tattoo is inked on her left forearm. She has not given any public statement regarding her this tattoo, but it is a dark greenish panther that has been inked on her left forearm. It is unknown when she got this one. Panther_tattoo.jpeg Dead fish After the cruise on February 22, 2019, Kesha and some of her friends tattooed a dead fish on the back of their right hands. This one matches with singer, Big Freedia. Dead_fish_tattoo.png Heart and skull Sometime in 2018, Kesha got a skull within a heart tattoo on her upper left arm, which matches with her boyfriend, Brad Ashenfelter. Heart_and_skull_tattoo.jpeg Videos Ke$ha Got a Lip Tattoo To Kiss Off Her Online Haters - CONAN on TBS Kesha's Vagina Almost Fell Out On "Rising Star"|Kesha shows Conan her "C" tattoo here Kesha explains her tattoos Category:Kesha